


Johnny

by TopHatCat



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bird, Cute, Pre-Musical, Short Story, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatCat/pseuds/TopHatCat
Summary: Most people have a dog to watch over them in times of illness.  Alan has a bird.





	Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickiShirotani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiShirotani/gifts).



It had been a long tiring day.  All Alan wanted to do was get into the house and sleep, but there were still things to do and the day wasn’t over yet.

“At least I’m home,” he said to himself, unlocking the door and letting himself into the flat.  Going into the kitchen, he dropped his workbag on the table and went to the sink to wash his hands.  Eric wouldn’t be home for an hour, so this was the perfect time to do some housework.  Just because he wasn’t in perfect health didn’t mean daily tasks could be ignored.

After feeding the cats, he dusted, swept and organized his way out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into Eric’s office.  Fixing the mess that was Eric’s desk took a good amount of time and when he’d finished moving the chair and emptying the trash and stacking papers, his heart was beating uncomfortably in his chest.

Moving back to the living room, he sat on the couch, upset with himself.  It was irrational, he knew, to be mad about his illness, but he hated how it weakened him, causing him to be short of breath and in a constant state of soreness.  Maybe when Eric got home the other reaper could give him a back rub.  The thought of Eric’s hands kneading into his back almost made him groan in impatience and he rose to his feet to distract himself.

Heading out onto the balcony, he leaned on the rail.  The setting sun was glimmering off the windows of the houses and bounced off the Dispatch Building in the near distance.  The cats joined him, Blossom settling at his feet and Potato hopping up onto the rail to nudge her head against his arm.  He petted her, but she soon got distracted by a bird that had landed on the rail.

Tail twitching, the cat moved stealthy closer to the sparrow, eyes wide and staring at her prey.  The bird hopped a few inches, pecking at the wood, but didn’t fly away.  Potato froze, wiggled her butt and leapt.  The second she did, the bird launched itself into the air, zooming directly at the cat’s face.  The action startled the feline so much she yowled, lost her footing and scrabbled at the rail for a moment before jumping on Alan.  Her claws dug into his shirt and he yelped in surprise.  The bird came at the cat again and she launched herself off of the reaper and went speeding into the house.

Blossom watched the event calmly and Alan laughed. “Well!” he said to the bird, which had again settled on the rail, “She knows not to mess with you!”

The bird looked at him, cocking its head, little eyes studying him intently.  Cautiously it came a little closer and Alan slowly held out his hand, incredulous at the fearlessness of the animal.  After considering Alan’s hand, the bird seemed to come to a decision and hopped onto the reaper’s finger.

Alan let out a small breath of air, lifting his arm and the bird.  He smiled at it.  “A pleasure, little friend,” he said.  “Would you care for something to eat?”

I _IIIIII_ I

When Eric got home, Alan was sitting at the kitchen island and the bird was eating sunflower seeds from a saucer.

“Where’d he come from?” Eric asked, tossing his things on a chair.

“He was on the balcony,” Alan said, watching the bird eat.  “Potato tried to get him and he wasn’t having any of it.  He hopped onto my finger.”

“Really?” Eric walked around behind Alan and the bird lifted his beak, watching the tall reaper closely.  “Well, he’s certainly brave, then.  How are you doing?”

Eric bent and kissed Alan on the cheek, but the moment he did, the bird jumped forward, calling shrilly and hopping toward Alan.  Eric drew back in surprise and the sparrow immediately landed on Alan’s shoulder, seeming to almost glare at the tall reaper.

“Whoa, he’s fierce!” Eric chuckled.  “And rather protective of you.”

Alan smiled, holding his hand up to the bird.  It stepped to his finger and Alan raised it to eye level.  “It’s alright, little guy,” he said.  “he’s my protector too.”  Leaning forward, he kissed Eric on the lips.  “See?”

The bird eyed Eric shrewdly for a second and then fluttered back to the saucer.

“I’ve been judged,” Eric said, and Alan patted him on the arm.

“You’re okay in his book, I think.”

“I’d better be,” the tall reaper replied, “I’m not leaving you in the hand-wings-of a bird, even a very feisty one.”

Alan rested his chin in his hand. “He needs a name.”

Eric leaned against the island, arms crossed.  “Tweety? Flutter?”

No…” Alan shook his head. “A real name.  A good name.”

“Hmmm...” Eric thought for a minute. “Gerald? Richard? James? Jim? Jack?”

“John?”  Alan snapped his fingers. “Johnny!”

The bird let out a single tweet at that, a sound that was undeniably agreement.  Alan laughed, clasping his hands. “Johnny it is, then!”

The birds next reaction was startling, however, and he suddenly began fluttering around Alan’s hand on the table.  Eric frowned. “What’s up with you?”

Before Alan could make a guess, pain suddenly seized at his chest and he gasped and coughed, doubling over so his head almost touched the countertop.  He felt like his heart was trying to claw its way out his chest and he brought a hand to his mouth.  Eric’s hands were on his shoulders, holding him steady as he shook with spasms he couldn’t control.  He gagged, choking and the world went pure white.

It must only have been seconds later when he opened his eyes again.  He was still sitting on the stool and Eric was behind him, holding him but not suffocating him in an embrace.

“Are you okay?  Is it over?  Al?”

Alan nodded, squeezing Eric’s hand in what he hoped was reassurance.  Moving his other hand away from his mouth, he saw blood staining his fingers and more, a small pool of it, on the table.  He wished Eric didn’t have to see it, but looking up, recognized the panicked fear that was always in his partner’s eyes when something like this happened.  He tried to smile, pressing hi lips together so Eric wouldn’t have to see the blood on his teeth.

“I’m fine now,” he said hoarsely.  His throat was aching.  “Some water…”

Eric did as he asked at once, filling a glass and bring it to Alan.  The reaper drank several mouthfuls before rinsing out his mouth and spitting the now pink-tinged liquid back into the glass.  Wiping his mouth, he sighed.

“You sure you’re okay?” Eric asked, his voice almost cracking as he handed Alan the washcloth from the sink.  “There was no warning…”

This time Alan did smile, hugging Eric tightly.  “It was brief,” he said, cleaning off his hand and the table.  “And I think we did have a warning…”  He looked to Johnny, who had settled down by now and was watching Alan critically.

“You think that’s why he was freaking out?” Eric asked.  “He could sense the attack?”

“Maybe,” Alan said.  He nodded to Johnny. “Thank you for trying to warn me…”

Now that it was over, he was exhausted.  This sickness took so much from him…  “I’m tired,” he said in a soft tone and Eric didn’t hesitate.  He lifted Alan into his arms and the smaller reaper rested his head on his partner’s shoulder, despising how light and frail he must be in Eric’s grasp.  In the bedroom, Eric set him down on the mattress and gently got him comfortable under the blankets.

“Thank you, love,” Alan whispered, eyes already closing.  Eric leaned down and kisses his forehead.

“I love you,” the tall reaper replied, and Alan fell into sleep with a tiny smile on his face.  Moving back, Eric remained by the bed for a moment, hands in his pockets, looking despairingly down at his partner.

Movement caught his eye and he turned his head to see Johnny on the nightstand.  The bird was watching Alan intently.

“Let me know if anything happens, eh?” Eric asked, and the bird glanced at him before fluttering to the headboard and sitting there.  Eric stood a few moments longer then left the bedside.  At the doorway, he paused and looked back.

“Don’t worry,” he murmured.  “I’m going to save you…  I don’t care how much blood is on my hands, I am going to save your life…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my friend and fabulous fanfic reader Nicki! ♥ Johnny is her feisty little creation.
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment! I'd appreciate your thoughts :)


End file.
